H2O: Just Add Water, Season 3: Charlotte's return?
by Kitty McGee
Summary: Charlotte has discovered more secrets to the Moon Pool, but she doesn't need them for her little plot against the girls! With new powers, secrets revealed and no change to the characters, Season three should be re-written, just like this!
1. Charlotte's Discovery

**Kitty: Hi minna~!**

**H2O: Just Add Water is one of the only shows on TV that I acctually enjoy! (It's helps that it's Australian too ^.^)**

**But I was devistated to hear about season three! It's horrible!**

**I won't give away spoilers to those who don't want to know them, but trust me, it's not good! :(**

**So, I decided to create my own FanFiction as season 3 of H2O!! Woop!!**

**This, unlike the real season three; has no characters leaving, has no new characters and hasn't got sad endings! Yaaay!**

**I hope you enjoy, and disclaimers apply here =)**

* * *

"What did you say?" Rikki demanded, furious.

"I'm back…and stronger then before. I found out that if you enter the moon pool a second time, after un-doing the affects of being a mermaid, you get a _much _better transformation," Charlotte explained, slamming her hand down on the Juice Net café table.

Rikki almost choked on her Strawberry-Banana Smoothie laughing, "Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious," she snapped, her voice was cold and mean in comparison to Rikki's usual cheerful voice.

Charlotte left the café and Rikki was alone again. She shrugged and began to drink her Smoothie again. A horrible taste caused her to choke. She looked down to see that her Smoothie was completely black.

"You need to get better ingredients, Buddy!" she complained to Ash, who was busy making something, and she slammed her drink on the counter, "What's this?"

"Eugh, that's disgusting," he said, "What happened?"

"You tell me!" she yelled, "I want my money back. _Every cent of it_."

"I'm really sorry about this, Rikki," he said, opening the cash register and handing her her money.

"Yeah, yeah. You should be!" And she left the café.

She walked in the direction of the beech, unintentionally and found herself walking across the sand. She took her socks and shoes off and ploughed through the sand. A familiar-looking figure was walking towards her, but she couldn't see a face with the sun shining in her eyes. Approaching it, she realised it was Zane.

"Zane!" she called, running towards him.

"Hi Rikki. What are you doing out here?" he asked, ruffling her hair.

"I'm not sure myself," she giggled, and then she remembered what happened earlier, "Oh! I got the most gross drink ever in the Juice Net café there a while ago!"

"Yeah? What was wrong?"

"I ordered the Strawberry-Banana Smoothie, just to try it. It was fine at the start but then Charlotte came in and said all these weird things and after that, it turned black! The taste was horrible."

"Maybe Charlotte's bad attitude cause the bananas in it to rot!" he joked, laughing to himself, "What did she say, by the way?"

"She is so ridiculous, you won't believe this, she told me that she re-entered the moon pool and received new powers, isn't that stupid?"

"Yeah, pretty stupid."

"She couldn't have, could she?" Rikki stopped walking and froze.

"No, she couldn't have," Zane reassured her, "I know that if I were some kind of God, and I decided to make the moon pool situated on Mako Island that turned people into mermaid on a full moon…well, fist off I'd have to be pretty clever to think of that, but I'd make sure that if someone lost their tail from acting like a complete idiot, they lost it for good so that they could never upset anyone again with their antics."

"Your right."

"I am? What part?"

"The part where you said that you'd 'have to be pretty clever' to come up with that idea."

Zane paused to think of what she meant, realised she was making fun of him, and chased her across the sand shouting, "Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

In the middle of all of this, Charlotte was sitting in her room. She did, in fact, have new powers. Upon finding out more secrets about Mako from a diary kept by her grandmother, found by her mother while cleaning out the attic. Gracie was happy not to have her tail and live like a normal girl for a while, but then she discovered something;

"_Living like a normal girl again was fabulous. I could swim in public swimming pools, I could swim on the shore of the beach, and best of all, I could sing in the rain like I used to. But something bothered me; my friends still have powers. They always spoke of how great it is to swim around the shores of Mako Island and make friends with the fish that swim there. It's not that I was jealous, but living like a normal girl was boring, and I wanted to have fun again._

_Thinking that going into the moon pool again would fix that, I entered it once more without the knowing of my friends. The next day had proven instant success; instead of being a mermaid, I turned into a seal. The transformation did not occur in the presence of water, but rather I woke up the next morning as a living, breathing seal! I looked down to see flippers and my bedroom mirror revealed to me that I was, in fact, a seal._

_The problem after that was figuring out how to return to being a human. It was next to impossible to walk around as a seal, and with a little struggle, I broke free. I pulled of the skin of a seal from my body. Did that mean I wasn't a real seal? When I got back into the skin, I realised that I turned into the seal only when I put the skin on. When I took it off, I was human. I wondered what was the benefit of being a seal was, I eventually figured out that I could not stop talking and that I was much stronger. Even stronger then my own father._

_I have such an urge constantly to swim, so every night I sneak outside, bringing the seal skin with me and swim for a while in the waters. The Australian waters were very warm, and I usually had to come back inside after a while, dying from the heat. I did not dare tell my girlfriend's, I was too afraid to."_

On a visit to Max, he revealed to Charlotte that this was indeed true. Gracie stopped writing to her diary after only a few pages, and Max thought it was have had something to do with her going missing.

"She never told us. The urge she has to be in the water took over her and she planned to swim out to the sea, and never come back. Louise, Julia and I found the skin of a seal in her wardrobe. She told us it was her father's and he asked her to store it for her, we believed her due to her father's job as a fisherman, although we knew that seals did not swim around these waters. That night, she left. We never heard from her again. This was of course, after she had your mother. Researched told us that she had become a Selkie, and that they could not leave the water without missing it terribly, although she gained immense powers…" Max's words ran through Charlottes head. She did not grow seal skin, like her grandmother. Although she had to figure out what her other new powers were. She lay back on her bed and fell asleep.

Rikki and Zane's walk brought them back to the Juice Net café.

"Come on, I'll treat you to make up for the terrible drink you got earlier," Zane told her, dragging her by the wrist in.

"Fine," she couldn't refuse a drink, it was so warm outside, "But I have been put off smoothies for life!"

Zane laughed heartily and brought her to a seat in the corner.

"Two Kiwi-Mango juices, please," he told the waitress when she came. She nodded and walked off.

"Hey! I didn't agree on Kiwi and Mango juice!" Rikki announced.

"You'll like it, I'm sure."

In the end, Rikki did enjoy it and this time her drink was perfect.

"Thanks," she mumbled as they left the café.

Their peace was interrupted by Emma and Cleo running up to them, both out of breath.

"We looked everywhere for you, Rikki!" Cleo panted, wiping sweat droplets from her tanned forehead.

"Well, sorry. I was at the beach," she replied, shocked at the state her friend were in.

"Did you see Charlotte around?" Emma managed to say, between gasps for air.

"Not in the last while, but about an our and a half ago she came up to me and shouted at me…"

"She's…she's a…well, I don't know what she is, but it's bad!" Cleo cried.

"I know. She told me that she had new powers, or something," Rikki tried to remember everything that Charlotte had told her, but it was all blank.

"It's terrible! She's gone mad!" Cleo uttered.

Zane stood listening the whole time confused, "What exactly is horrible?"

The walked down to the beach and sat on a pile of rocks after making sure they were unheard by normal people.

"Well, I went to Emma's house to get a CD back that I lent to her, because I needed it for a school project," Cleo started, cleared her throat, then continued, "She told me that she left it in her cousin's house by accident and we were on our way to her cousin's house when we saw something terrible; Charlotte was strangling a person with some sort of substance that was coming our of her hands!"

"What was it?" Rikki asked, leaning over. She was obviously more interested now.

"We're not sure," Emma continued from where Cleo left off, "We didn't know what to do. I froze the stuff coming out of her hands, proving that it was a liquid and the person ran off terrified. Charlotte just grinned at us and walked off. We ran to get the CD then went to your house to tell you, and when you weren't there, we an all over the place looking for you."

"That's awful guys," she admitted, shaking her head, "But I told you all along that that girl was trouble, so you only have yourselves to blame."

"Us?! We were just being friendly to her! How would we know that she was going to do…do this!" Emma screamed in Rikki's face, "Right Cleo?!"

The peace-loving Cleo didn't raise her head, and continued to look at her shoes. It was a constant battle between those two and Cleo hated to be involved.

"Well, Rikki, you can go and run off with Zane or, whatever, while the rest of us think logically about the situation!"

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Zane snapped at her.

"Are you coming, Cleo?" Emma asked, the anger was still in her voice.

Cleo shook her head and Emma stomped off in a huff. Rikki could never understand her.

"What's her problem?" Rikki asked, watching Emma throw a rock into the water as she walked off in the distance.

"I don't know," Zane replied simply and Cleo shrugged.

"I don't think we should be thinking about that right now, I think we should be thinking about Charlotte," Cleo said, using some logic. She wasn't the brightest out of the three, but she knew how to stay calm most of the time and it was one of her strongest points.

"Yeah…" Rikki obviously agreed and bowed her head to think.

* * *

The next chapter will include Cleo and Rikki's confrontation to Charlotte and some secrets of the moon pool revealed! Updates will come soon, but I'm writing two stories now so I hope I can update for both quick enough for you! xxxxx Kitty xxxxxx


	2. A Broken Friendship?

"…And if you want to solve x in this, you'll have to use a different equation. I'm guessing Miss Chadwick knows what equation that is, right Rikki? Rikki? Rikki!" Rikki's math teacher was shouting.

"Hm? Oh yes, Miss. It's emm…x + y and uhh…something else, something else = …p?" she blurted out, without thinking first. Of course she didn't know the equation, she was trying to daydream, did her teacher not realise that? She needed Rikki time!

"Rikki, I advise you to listen. If you fail this next test, I will kill you."

Was it okay for a teacher to threaten her student by saying she'd…kill them? That's not right. The bell rang so she scooped up her books and walked out the door. A quick visit to her locker and she was off to History class. She was about to sit in her usual seat when she saw someone sitting at her desk. She immediately marched over.

"Hey you! This is my seat, everyone with brains knows that! Get out of it. Now."

The girl raised her head. Charlotte.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rikki, I didn't even notice. But hey, you can sit next to me, considering that your going to be seeing a lot more of me."

"Huh?"

"I switched to your homeroom, Rikki. That also means I get to spend some more classes with you."

"S-Switched homeroom? Impossible! How?"

_**By the way, I'm not sure how American/Australian (because I hear they're similar) homeroom systems work. Here, we have our years split into groups which attend your equivalent of 'homeroom' every morning for our entire 6 years in secondary school. We stay in the same group and usually these groups will attend similar classes and have alike schedules. Like, I have maths, English, history, geography, Irish ect. With my group. And our schedules would be the same except for our choice subjects.**_

_**To get to the point, when I say that Charlotte switches homeroom, I'm not sure if it works this way, but I say that she switches many of her classes too. Here, to switch something really bad would have had happened to us for our teachers to let us switch (because they're really lazy and a lot of work goes into it). Sorry if it's different in Australia :S**_

"Oh, it is possible. I just may have accidentally said that Cleo…bullied me."

"Bullied you? What? Cleo wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Tell the principal that," she threw back her head and laughed.

Before class started, Rikki dumped her books and ran out the classroom. Charlotte was delighted with herself. Rikki reached the principal's office and burst in, without knocking. Sitting in front of their principal was poor Cleo, terrified.

"I don't know what Charlotte told you but she's lying!" Rikki screamed, "Cleo's sweet and kind and she'd never bully a student like that!"

"Shush Rikki! Who do you think you are bursting in like that! Have you no manners?" her principal said, rubbing her forehead.

Rikki honestly didn't care. All she cared about was proving Cleo innocent and getting her off the hook to whatever the principal had planned for her.

"I swear! That Charlotte is n good! I-I hate her!" Rikki was about to cry, her voice crackled a bit.

"Fine. Close the door and tell me your side of the story, Rikki."

She slammed the door shut and took a seat beside Cleo. She began from what she could actually tell her principal. She wouldn't understand the mermaid stuff.

"Well, Charlotte first was jealous of us because we…we had these new trading cards she wanted. We each had the mermaid card she was looking for, for ages! We weren't prepared to swap, but when she did get the mermaid card, she…was going to photocopy them and sell them illegally on e-bay! She lost her card in the end and blamed us for it, for some reason. But now she's got a different card and we're worried…" she said, without stopping to take a breath.

She turned to look at Cleo who looked as if she had seen a four eyed cat-donkey.

"Rikki Chadwick, that's the most outrageous story I've ever heard! You and Cleo will spend this entire week in detention, everyday after school until five. Enjoy," the principal hissed at her then pointed to the door. They couldn't believe it.

As soon as they were out of the door, Cleo had something to say about it.

"So you told the principal that Charlotte was bulling me?" Cleo asked, tapping her foot on the boring, grey tiles.

"Why would I do that?" Rikki exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't know. That's what the principal said."

"What?"

"She said she got a note from you, in your exact handwriting, saying that Charlotte was bulling me and you wanted her to switch to your homeroom."

"Cleo…You know what this is? Charlotte did it! It's her plan! I know it!"

"I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me? I thought I was your friend!"

"You were," Cleo said simply and walked down the corridor. Her shoes made their signature clack as they hit the tiles and as she strode around the corner. She was gone. The bell rang, the last class and Rikki was furious. She headed straight to history to get her books and saw Charlotte there, talking to the teacher. Rikki stood there for a while, until the teacher left, then stormed in.

"What was that about?" she demanded.

"What, Rikki?"

"Writing a note that was supposed to be from me and saying that Cleo bullied you? What kind of a monster are you?"

"I don't know what your talking about. Now, if you don't mind, I'm kind of busy."

"No your not! Your going to sit down and confess to what you did!"

"I have no time for this…" she said, then splashed something in Rikki's face.

She couldn't see anything. She felt her way out of the room and hoped the nurse was still there. She was, of course.

"What happened?" she asked, holding Rikki's shoulders and bringing her towards the chair in the corner of the room.

"I-I'm not sure…" she gasped, trying to wipe the liquid from her eyes.

"What is this stuff? It looks like…_squid ink_."

"Squid ink? Impossible. This happened in the classroom."

"It has to be. This isn't normal ink. I've studied a good bit on marine biology and this is definitely some kind of animal ink."

"A nurse studied marine biology?" Rikki managed to ask, her eyes still burning in their sockets, although Rikki was the 'suffer in silence' type.

"Yes. I was going to work for my cousin, who is a marine biologist."

"What's her name?" Rikki suddenly got a flashback, and forgot about the pain I her eyes.

"Linda. Dr. Denman as she's more commonly know as."

"Dr. Denman?" Rikki has raised her voice slightly.

The nurse had poked around at her face and after a while got all of the ink off her face. Rikki thanked her then left. After Rikki closed the door, the nurse held up a bottle of black ink.

"Squid ink? I don't think so…this is like nothing I've ever seen before! This is a great discovery! Imagine how proud Linda will be when she sees this!" the nurse cried, laughing manically.

Cleo was sitting in detention. She wondered why Rikki was so late. Where could she be? Would she really skip detention?

"Cleo! Stop looking at the clock and finish your work!" the teacher hollered from the top of the classroom.

"Y-Yes sir!" she said, so nervous her voice was cracking.

_Squids have eight arms and two tentacles, _she began to write from the booklet in front of her, _the main body mass of the squid is enclosed in the mantle-_

"_Am I late?" a familiar voice called, and a the classroom door slammed against the wall._

"_Late? Sit down, Rikki and do some work! Your principal shall hear about this!" the teacher shouted, droplets of spit protruding out of his mouth by the second._

_Cleo smiled at the sound of the voice of her friend but her happiness was soon destroyed when she realised that she was still fighting with her. She slowly frowned and picked up her pen again._


End file.
